1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer keyboards and more particularly pertains to a new computer keyboard for allowing users to customize the positioning of their keyboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer keyboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer keyboards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art computer keyboards include U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,333; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,786; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,078; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,834; U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,005; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,152.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new computer keyboard. The inventive device includes first and second keypads each having an upper surface, front and back ends and a pair of sides extending between the front and back ends. The upper surface of each of the keypads has a plurality of keys on it. In each side of each of the keypads is a socket. Each of the ends of an elongate connector cable is insertable into a socket of each of the keypads such that the connector cable electrically connects the first keypad to the second keypad.
In these respects, the computer keyboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing users to customize the positioning of their keyboards.